jadensadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Aqua
"The three of us will always be one." -Aqua. Aqua '(voiced by Willa Holland) is one of three protagonists in ''Kingdom Hearts Birth By Sleep. She is a very young and beautiful Keyblade wielder who, along with her friends Terra and Ven, dreamed of becoming a Keyblade Master. She is the only one of the three to become a Keyblade Master. Aqua started off as Master Eraqus' apprentice at the Land of Departure where she and Terra trained to become a Keyblade Master. One day, Master Xehanort arrived and left a new apprentice to work with name Ventus. Aqua and Terra welcomed him with open arms, but Ventus fell into a coma when he was asked questions. Aqua decided to look after Ven in case he woke up, until one day he finally did. Since that day, Aqua developed a very close relationship with Ventus, acting much like his older sister and becoming very protective of him. Over the years, Aqua, Terra, and Ven forged a strong bond with each other. One day, Terra and Aqua were put to the Mark of Master Exam, and Aqua becomes a Keyblade Master while Terra failed for not being able to control the darkness within him. After Ven and Terra left the Land of Departure, Aqua was ordered by Master Eraqus to bring Ven back and to keep an eye on Terra if he would get to close to the darkness. During her travels, Aqua found herself in Radiant Garden, where she met young Kairi, and unintentionally performed the Keyblade inheritance ceremony. After a series of events that started to drive the three of them apart, Aqua eventually hears from Yen Sid that Eraqus was struck down by Xehanort and Terra. She eventually reunited with Terra and Ven at the Keyblade Graveyard, where a battle between the three and Master Xehanort and Vanitas took place. During it, Aqua fought Braig and Vanitas (who had taken control of Ventus' heart), and managed to beat them both and destroy the χ-blade with King Mickey's help. But the battle caused Ventus' heart to go into a sleep. Aqua took Ventus' comatose body back to the Land of Departure (which had been destroyed by Master Xehanort), and used her master's Keyblade to transform the land into Castle Oblivion. She left Ventus' body in the Chamber of Waking and promised to be back to wake him up. Aqua found Terra at Radiant Garden, but his body was now the vessel of Master Xehanort's heart. She tried to bring Terra back to his senses, but Xehanort stabbed himself with his own Keyblade, and falls into a portal to the Realm of Darkness. Aqua dived in after him, but realizing she would be unable to save them both, sacrificed her armor and Keyblade and sent him back into the Realm of Light, while she remained behind, waiting to be rescued. In the Jeffrey, Jaden & Friends' Storm Adventures series, she is Jeffrey's love interest, and later on girlfriend, and finally wife. She will also serve as Xion's adopted mother. She's also second-in-command and matriarch to the team. Because of her position, Aqua is sometimes called the "Queen of the Justice Guardians." Keyblades *Stormfall *Masters Keeper (current) Pokemon *Wartortle *Vaporeon *Lapras *Pikachu (female) Duel Monster Cards Monsters: *7 Color Fish *Mermaid Knight *Terrorking Salmon *Amphibious Bugroth MK-3 *Levia-Dragon - Daedalus *Tribe-Infecting Virus *Fairy Dragon *Amazon of the Seas *Zone Eater *Aqua Dragon *Mobius the Frost Monarch *The Legendary Fisherman *Warrior of Atlantis *Deep Diver *Fortress Whale *Orca Mega - Fortress of Darkness *Torpedo Fish *Cannonball Spear Shellfish *Neo Aqua Madoor *Gora Turtle Spells Cards: *A Legendary Ocean X2 *Salvage *Pot of Greed *Polymerzation *Mystical Space Typhoon *Dark Hole *Heavy Storm *Graceful Charity *Aqua Jet *Fortress Whale's Oath *Horn of the Unicorn *Field Barrier *Card of Sanctity *Sebek's Blessing Trap Cards: *Call of the Haunted *Tornado Wall *Torrential Tribute *Jar of Greed *Solemn Judgement *Mirror Force *Big Splash Likes *The Light *Nerida Yuki (her mother) *Jeffrey Dragonheart (her husband) *Xion (her daughter) *Bruce Dragonheart (her son) *Terra and Ventus *Jaden Yuki (her half-brother), Alexis Rhodes and Lily Yuki *Magic *Making Wayfinders *Strawberries *Duel Monsters *Pokemon *The ocean and anything to do with it *Her friends *Doing what's right *Helping people in need in any possible way *Friendship *Happiness *Cinderella *Snow White *Aurora *Children *Wearing revealing outfits to please her husband Jeffrey *Golden Egg-wiches *Royalberry ice cream *Books (specifically ones involving magic) Dislikes *The Darkness *Master Xehanort *Xigbar (Braig) *Eating eels, jewels and dragon eggs *Her family and friends in danger, upset or hurt *Pickles *Set the God of Chaos *Arguing with her friends *Terra helping the bad guys *Terra succumbing to the Darkness *Vanitas *Villains messing with her friends *Lady Tremaine and her daughters *Maleficent *Hades *Mr. Director *Baloney the Dinosaur *Spiders (as of Jeffrey, Jaden & Friends' Storm Adventures of Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets) *Others being possessive of Jaden *The idea of dinosaurs eating Jeffrey (as of ''Jeffrey, Jaden & Friends go to Jurassic Park'') *Villains who abuse the light Gallery 20100925205620!Aqua armor.png|Aqua's Keyblade Armor Jeffrey and Aqua Kiss.png|Jeffrey and Aqua's first kiss Beauty and the Beast.jpg Dragon-Aqua.png|Dragon-Aqua Aqua as Catwoman.png|Aqua as Catwoman Aqua as Wonder Woman.png Mermaid-Aqua.png|Mermaid-Aqua Aqua winter clothing.png|Aqua in her winter clothes Aqua as Slave Leia.png Stormfall KHIIFM.png|Aqua's Keyblade (Stormfall) 20110120175215!Master Keeper KHBBS.png|Aqua's current Keyblade (Master Keeper) Keyblade Glider (Aqua) KHBBS.png|Aqua's Keyblade Glider Wally_Mega_Pendant.png|Aqua's Mega Pendant Rainfell KHBBS.png|Aqua's first Keyblade (Rainfell) Trivia *Aqua will finally be freed from the Realm of Darkness in Jeffrey, Jaden & Friends' Storm Adventures of Scooby Doo 2: Monsters Unleashed, ''and will meet Jeffrey, Jaden and their teams. Jeffrey develops a crush on Aqua during this Adventure. *Aqua will guest star again in ''Jeffrey & Friends in Fantasmic!. *She'll guest star in Jeffrey, Jaden and Scooby Doo on Zombie Island. At the end, she will give Jeffrey a kiss, and will develop a crush on Jeffrey after he saves her. *In the Jeffrey & Friends' Adventures series, Aqua is one of the characters that will teach Xion how to wield her Keyblade. Aqua also gives Xion a purple Wayfinder for her birthday. *In Jeffrey, Jaden & Hiccup get Spirited Away, ''Jeffrey tries to ask her out on a date, and at the same time, Aqua hopes for a sign that Jeffrey loves her back. At the end, when he asks her, she happily says yes. She even gives Jeffrey a red Wayfinder as a way to express her love for him. *In ''The Greatest Love Stories Ever Told, she and Jeffrey become boyfriend and girlfriend. From then on, Aqua will become a frequent guest star in the Adventures. *Jeffrey will eventually propose to her in Jeffrey, Jaden & Friends meet George of the Jungle, ''and Aqua will tearfully say "yes." *Aqua and Jeffrey make plans for their wedding in ''Jeffrey, Jaden, and Friends' Storm Adventures of The Hitchhiker's Guide To The Galaxy. ''Xion also starts calling Aqua "mommy" at this point in the series. *Aqua will finally marry Jeffrey in ''Key of Flaming Union, ''and become "Aqua Dragonheart" and Xion's official mother. From then on, Aqua becomes an official member of Jeffrey and Jaden's team. *After sharing their first kiss as a married couple, Aqua (unknowingly) gains the power to turn into a Skytsengel dragon from Jeffrey. Her dragon form is first revealed in ''Aqua and Xion's Special Day Out. *Aqua gets her armor and Stormfall Keyblade back in Armored and Dangerous. But she'll later pass on her Stormfall Keyblade to Xion in Jeffrey, Jaden & Friends' Storm Adventures of Justice League - The Terror Beyond. *Despite being a Keyblade Master, Aqua is a very modest person, and calls herself "Master" rarely. *Aqua develops a very close relationship with Jaden that's similar to Ventus (because of how much Jaden is similar to him), acting much like his older sister and becoming very protective of him. Aqua is currently Jaden's legal guardian along with Jeffrey. '''SPOILER ALERT: It is later revealed that Jaden is Aqua's half-brother. *In Jeffrey, Jaden & Friends' Storm Adventures of The Mummy Returns, ''after Jaden aquires the Keyblade, Aqua happily becomes his Keyblade Master. *Over the course of the series, Aqua becomes afraid of the darkness and the idea of losing anyone in her new family. *Aqua will eventually get to become a Duelist. Aqua will use a Duel Disk for the very first time in ''Jeffrey, Jaden & Friends' Storm Adventures of Teen Titans - Switched. Her first duel will be against Jinzo in Return of Jinzo. *Aqua can turn herself into a mermaid and move on land as if she's swimming underwater. *In role-playing stories made by tigerman531 and i39darkblade, Aqua is like a big sister to Vanitas who is reincarnated as a little boy and is reformed. *Aqua will become the queen of Skytsengel dragons in Trial of a King. *Aqua becomes an aunt in Birth of a Lily. *Aqua acts as a mother figure to Lily. *Aqua is close friends with Pearl, because they have one thing in common: valuing the safety of someone important to them. *Jeffrey gives Aqua several nicknames like "Ocean Queen", "Cat Burglar", *SPOILER ALERT: In an epilogue of Kingdom Hearts III, it is revealed that Aqua will be pregnant with Bruce Dragonheart. *In the Thunderbolts Adventure Series, Aqua is Courtney's adoptive mother. Category:Characters Category:Disney characters Category:Females Category:Protagonists Category:Humans Category:Jeffrey & Friends members Category:Jaden's Adventures members Category:Simba, Timon and Pumbaa's Adventures allies Category:Pooh's Adventures Allies Category:Bugs and Daffy's Adventures allies Category:Heroines Category:Swordsmen Category:Keyblade Wielders Category:Hiccup's allies Category:Mentors Category:Jeffrey & Aqua Category:Characters that have a love interest Category:Characters that appear in Kingdom Hearts Category:Characters for Jeffrey, Jaden & Friends' Storm Adventures Category:Xion's family Category:Wives Category:Mothers Category:Justice League Category:Characters that are very shy Category:Keyblade Masters Category:The Heroes of Light Category:Galactic Alliance Squad's Allies Category:Sisters Category:Teen Titans Category:Arik's Allies Category:Singers Category:Voices of Reason Category:Dragons Category:Chefs Category:The Eds' Adventures allies Category:Second-in-Command Category:Girlfriends Category:Elements of Harmony: Magic Category:Bambi and Rapunzel's Ohana Allies Category:The Ohana Alliance Category:Ice Powered Characters Category:Aunts Category:Spider-Man's Allies Category:Water Powered Characters Category:Magic Users Category:Duelists Category:Characters who can Fly/Levitate Category:Avengers Category:Mermaids Category:Time-controller's Category:Hybrids Category:Wind Powered Characters Category:Characters who have Electrokinesis Category:Fire Powered Characters Category:Mother figures Category:Adults Category:Queens Category:Shape Shifters Category:Martial Artists Category:Royalty Category:Geniuses Category:Guardians of the Galaxy Category:Light-Powered characters Category:Aaron's Adventures Allies Category:Guardians Category:Toons Category:The Dragonheart Family Category:Sister figures Category:Twilight's Adventures allies Category:Darkblade's allies Category:S.H.I.E.L.D. Agents Category:Lucario's Adventures Allies Category:Juniper Lee's Adventures allies Category:Teleporters Category:Lily's family Category:Twilight's family Category:Kyle's adventure allies Category:Courtney's family Category:Closest Allies of the Rainbooms Category:Members of the Resistance Category:Damsel in Distress Category:Sega Unit Patrol Squad 1 Team Members Category:Daughter-in-laws Category:Femme Fatale Category:Idols Category:Sister-in-laws Category:Pure Good Category:Crystal Gems Category:Video Game Bosses Category:Kingdom Hearts bosses